


Reunions and Next Steps

by Merfilly



Series: A New Order [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, background anidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka gets her beads back, and a revelation takes Kenobi off-guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions and Next Steps

As Ahsoka's Master turned out to be where Plo needed to go, she tagged along with them, while Trawler took the rest of their troops, and some brothers in need of extensive therapy from the Coruscant Guard, back to their base. It had been officially designated as _Safe Shield_ , and her detachment was officially sanctioned until such time as all clones had been through her program to remove the chip and certify their psych evals.

First, though, she needed to see Skyguy, needed to touch base with the 501st, needed to let the ground stabilize under her feet for a while.

"You are still reacting to the stress of your visions," Plo said over the shared comm, and Ahsoka made a small noise. Wolffe was on the band too, but that wasn't the reason for her quiet. It wasn't that she was having after-action tremors; those she knew from helping shineys adapt after their first real exercise, especially if they lost a friend.

"Vod, you can be a little shaken. You're only eight years old," Wolffe counseled her, making the Togruta laugh.

"Eight and a half by your timescale, vod," she answered. "It's not that I'm shaken, _buir_ ," she added. "It's the strangeness of the Force. All of you had been near him for years. So why me?"

"Because you were not near him, he did not know that you needed to be blinded as he had done to Masters Yoda and Windu?" Plo Koon suggested. 

"Hmm, maybe. I mean, all my interactions with him have been as a bystander, while listening to him prattle at Skyguy."

"We're all pretty glad you did see it. The Guard might be full of prats, but they're still _Vod'e_ ," Wolffe reassured her. "You saved us from having to actually face off, brother to brother."

"I just wish we had caught him," Ahsoka said.

"He cannot hide forever," Plo Koon vowed softly.

`~`~`~`~`

Seeing Anakin Skywalker surveying the next fight, Obi-Wan at his side, while Cody and Rex stood nearby at attention… that felt more like home than anything in Ahsoka's life. She worried what that meant about her, even as she glided across the terrain to join them, silent by habit, and masked in the Force out of mischief.

"You'll have to be better than that, Snips," Anakin said as he turned before she could sneak up on him, half a grin on his face. He nodded to Master Plo, behind her, but was already breaking from the others to walk away with his padawan. She fell in step easily, trying not to be surprised when Anakin's hand came to rest on her shoulder blade. "You got a little taller since I came to pick up the 501st from you," he said, almost accusingly.

"Yeah, well, growth spurts," she said defensively, but then Anakin was guiding her into his tent. Once inside, the formality vanished, and Ahsoka knew it had only been because some of those troops weren't theirs, belonging to Knight Secura or Master Plo. She found herself wrapped up in a hug from her Master, one that was bone-crushing and felt as much like home as that first sight of them.

"I am so glad you're safe, Snips," he said, when he finally let go of her, his hand going to the pouch on his side to pull out her beads.

"You've been carrying them?" she asked, touched deeply by that. He shrugged, but came close to attach them to her headdress's ornament.

"Didn't want to risk not having them with me when you came back to me, Snips," he told her. He stepped back, then nodded, satisfied with them hanging there now. She ducked her head, then looked up shyly.

"I'm not done; the Council wants me to continue, since the _Vod'e_ seem to really trust me for some reason. So I have to go back."

"I know. But you'll come home when its done." He took a deep breath. "They said you wouldn't let them offer you Knighthood."

"Because I still need you, still need to learn so much, Skyguy," she told him quickly. She couldn't have him thinking it was because she didn't want him to have to let go of her. He relaxed some, then breathed out a sigh of relief. 

"At least you know it," he teased, leading them to laughter.

`~`~`~`~`

After Anakin had seen his padawan off, having kept her overnight and through one battle where they had fallen into their rapport so easily, Plo Koon made his way to the young Knight with intent. Anakin braced his shoulders, still not fully accustomed to dealing with such a senior Master who believed in attachments the way he did.

Yet, Plo was one who had almost unnerving loyalty from his men, and that helped Anakin push his shoulders back down.

"Skywalker, I bring a message from a Senator for you," Plo told him quietly, as no one else was close. "Senator Amidala, actually," he added, having felt Anakin's sudden, deep interest.

"Yes, Master?"

"I believe you have matters well in hand so that I can fill in for you, that Kenobi can manage your men? Because she has requested your presence on Naboo, as soon as possible, and I must agree with her reasoning on the matter."

"What? Is something wrong? Why would she leave Coruscant now, when—"

"Skywalker." Plo's gentle but firm voice cut through his rambling worry, and Anakin looked up into those masked eyes. "Go. It is good news. But she does have need of you."

"Yes, Master Plo. I'll just—"

"I can handle the details. Get your astromech and go, young friend!" Plo ordered, and Anakin had to grin, actually feeling that touch of kindly exasperation in Plo's words.

He took off at a run to get going as ordered, flipping a quick sense of apology at Obi-Wan, which had the elder man coming in search of Plo.

"Is there anything wrong?" Obi-Wan asked in a courteously polite voice, with the promise of dire events if Anakin was in trouble of any sort.

"Only that our young friend needs to get to his Senator, before the _ade_ greet the world without their _buir_ ," Plo said calmly.

" **WHAT?!** " was all Obi-Wan could muster to that startling revelation.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ade_ = children (still think it should be ad'e)  
>  _buir_ = parent


End file.
